


People Like You Have no Imagination

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Post Ishval, Roy and Maes want to make the world a better place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Roy and Maes talk about what their futures entail now that the Ishvallan War has ended.





	People Like You Have no Imagination

“So you just plan on what, overthrowing the Fuhrer? Taking control by force?” Maes rolled his eyes at Roy’s optimism. The Ishvallan conflict was over. The fighting had ended. Roy himself knew it. He was the one who had killed the last Ishvallan.

“I plan on taking care of those I love, and I plan on making sure that nothing like this ever happens again.”

“You’ll have to work your way up for that, Roy. And for all you know, that won’t do any good. There will always be war. What about Drachma? Creta? Aerugo? We’re a nation constantly at war.”

“People like you have no imagination, Hughes.”

“People like me?”

“Cynics.”

Maes chuckled, and turned back to the big white stage they had erected. The Fuhrer himself was still standing there, watching them. His eye roved over the assemblage, his presence looming. “I think we should be a little more cautious about having a conversation like this out in the open,” Maes murmured.

“It shouldn’t be something I have to worry about. The Fuhrership is a long ways off. I have to at least make General first.” Roy chuckled and kicked at the dirt. “You haven’t seen Hawkeye around, have you?”

“Not since last night in the mess tent. Why? Wanna go smooch your gal?”

“She’s not my gal. She’s just a childhood friend. I wanted to go make sure she’s okay.”

“I may not have any imagination, but even I know she’s more than  _ just _ a childhood friend.”

“Shove off. We grew up together. She’s like a sister to me, okay? I just… wanna make sure she’s okay.”

“Sure.” Maes gave Roy a pat on the shoulder and then walked off to go join the celebration. Roy couldn’t feel the same joy everyone else felt. He could imagine it, a world without the murderous wars that ravaged the land. A happy world. One where he could have something  _ good _ . 

Roy got the same sense from Hughes. His best friend wanted something else. A world where they could take care of those they loved. After all, Maes had a girl waiting for him back in Central. Gracia was the kind of girl you’d do anything for. Maes Hughes was a smart man, the kind of man who’d support you if it meant eliminating corruption from the government. 

 

They certainly had a long road to travel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
